Diphonias
Dragon |ailments = Dragonblight |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Physiology A large, sleek, and lithe Elder Dragon, Diphonias has a primarily jet black body that is decorated with magenta and violet-colored patterns that resemble bones. It has a large, triangular crest protruding from the top of its head, and a pair of small horns emerging from its cheeks. It also has a row of short yet sharp spines that spans the length of its back, starting from behind its crest and ending just before the tip of its long tail. More spines are located on the sides of its limbs, and its toes are tipped with hooked claws. It has a very large wingspan with crimson-colored wing membranes. Abilities Diphonias emits a Dragon Element-based energy from its body that affects its entire habitat. Diphonias can also concentrate this energy within its body and fire it off as beams from its mouth or bursts of energy from its entire body. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy *Order: Elder Dragon *Suborder: Shimmering Dragon *Family: Diphon *Species: Diphonias Habitat Range Diphonias solely inhabits the Shimmering Coast. Ecological Niche Like most Elder Dragons, Diphonias's ecological niche is largely unknown. However, it is believed to be the true apex predator of the Shimmering Coast. it is presumed to feed on smaller, weaker monsters that inhabit the Shimmering Coast. Biological Adaptations Diphonias is known to emit a peculiar Dragon Element-based energy from its body that is not unlike radiation. This radiation actually mutates all organisms within its general vicinity, with the severity of the mutations becoming more extreme the closer Diphonias is to another living creature. It is possible that this radiation-like energy is responsible for the unique creatures that live within the Shimmering Coast. This radiation not only affects other monsters physically, but mentally as well. Any creature that already lives within the Shimmering Coast will stay there and refuse to leave. If they do leave for some reason, they won't stray too far from it, and will return to their habitat. Meanwhile, monsters that do not inhabit the Shimmering Coast will stay away from it, almost as if they can sense the strange energy that Diphonias produces. This energy is also what creates the aurora-like phenomenon that occurs in the sky above the Shimmering Coast. Diphonias can also concentrate this radiation within its body and fire it off as beams from its mouth or bursts of energy from its entire body. Special organs in its body are what generate its radiation. These organs are comparable to nuclear reactors. Diphonias is also bioluminescent, as seen with the glowing bone-like patterns on its body. These bioluminescent patterns are most likely used to hypnotize prey or intimidate other predators. Behavior Most of Diphonias's behavioral traits is unknown and requires further research. What is known, however, is that Diphonias is an aggressive and territorial creature. It considers the entirety of the Shimmering Coast its territory, so it attacks anything it sees. It occasionally walks around on two legs. Carves |-|Low Rank= This monster cannot be encountered in Low Rank. |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank/Master Rank= Equipment Note: only the final forms of weapons and armor will be shown. |-|Blademaster Armor= Skills: Blightproof, Dragonheart, Fortify, Resuscitate, Distraction |-|Gunner Armor= Skills: Blightproof, Dragonheart, Fortify, Resuscitate, Distraction |-|Weapons= Attacks *'Claw Attack': Diphonias swipes one of its claws at the hunter. Deals a low amount of damage. **'Double Claw Attack': Diphonias swipes one of its claws at the hunter, and then follows up with the other claw. Deals a low amount of damage. *'Tail Whip': Diphonias turns around to whip the hunter with its tail. Deals a low amount of damage. *'Double Bite': Diphonias bites the hunter twice, taking a few steps forward as it does so. Deals a low amount of damage. *'Charge': Diphonias growls and then charges at the hunter at full speed. Deals a low amount of damage. *'Flying Charge': Diphonias flies close to the ground and charges at the hunter in midair. Deals a low amount of damage. Diphonias will sometimes land on the ground after using this attack. *'Foreclaw Slam': Diphonias stands on two legs and walks over to the targeted hunter. Once it gets close enough, it will raise its forelegs and then slam them on the ground. Deals a moderate amount of damage and causes tremors. *'Shimmer Beam': Diphonias shoots a multicolored beam from its mouth at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Dragonblight. **'Flying Shimmer Beam': While flying, Diphonias shoots a multicolored beam from its mouth at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Dragonblight. Diphonias will land on the ground after using this attack. **'Sweeping Beam': Diphonias shoots a beam and then slowly sweeps it 180 degrees from one side to the other. It will often sweep the beam from left to right, but will occasionally sweep it from right to left. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Dragonblight. *'Scorched Earth': Diphonias stands on two legs and fires a beam at the ground. It then holds the beam for a few seconds, creating an aura-like cloud where the beam hit the earth. The beam deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Dragonblight. The cloud left behind lingers for about a minute and will drain health if the hunter walks into it. *'Shimmering Burst': Diphonias stands still as it gathers energy, and the patterns on its body will begin to glow. After a few seconds of charging, Diphonias will stand on two legs and unleashes a massive explosion from its body that covers a wide area. Deals a massive amount of damage and inflicts Dragonblight. This attack can potentially OHKO hunters at full health. Damage Effectiveness |-|Physical= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Introduction Cutscene The hunter is currently in the process of scouring the Shimmering Coast for their latest target: Diphonias. It is an Elder Dragon that is said to be responsible for the strange events occurring in the area. Like with all Elder Dragon, it is an elusive beast, as the hunter has yet to locate it. However, the coast seemed strangely... empty this time around. None of its usual inhabitants were to be seen. Almost as if they had been scared off by something. After reaching the center of the coast, the hunter has not yet located Diphonias. However, some nearby rustling catches their attention. The hunter shifts their attention to the sound, only to be greeted by a Lacritodus. The Piscine Wyvern approached the hunter, staring them down with its tubular eyes. It then charged... only to stop, waver, and then collapse. The hunter stared in confusion, then noticed something strange about the Lacritodus. Its smooth flesh was actually rippling, as if it were made of liquid instead of tissue. Its fins then began to crumple as if they were made of paper, and its eyes began to bend at unnatural angles. The hunter's confusion eventually shifted into horror as they watched the writhing Lacritodus, only to be distracted by the sound of something large approaching. The hunter turned around and saw the familiar silhouette of an Elder Dragon. As it came closer, bark began to fall off of the trees and their branches started squirming as if they were snakes. The Diphonias eventually came into view, and pinned the Lacritodus down with its claws, staring down at it before it shifted its attention to the hunter. It snarled as it flew into the air, taking the Lacritodus with it to violently throw it at the hunter. The hunter is only narrowly able to avoided getting bodied by the altered Lacritodus, as the Diphonias roared in midair. The hunt begins. Turf Wars *Vs. Quadratos (winner is Diphonias) Notes *Diphonias was inspired by the Shimmer from Annihilation, a film based on the novel of the same name. The Shimmer is an anomalous zone caused by a meteor crash three years prior to the events of the film. It is theorized that the Shimmer functions as a "prism" for DNA, distorting and transforming everything within its boundaries. *Diphonias's design is based on diaphanization, a technique used to preserve animals where tissue is made transparent and the skeleton is dyed. *Its head, forelegs, and wings can be broken. Its tail can also severed. *When it enters rage mode, Diphonias will create an aura of radiation around it. Any hunters that come close to this aura will slowly have their health drained as if they were afflicted by Poison or Fireblight. *Diphonias's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Elder Dragon Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko